littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleLulu Animanga Network
LittleLulu Animanga Network is a 24-hour channel owned and operated by LittleLulu Broadcasting Television. It's a channel that's in Japan, the United States, Middle East and the rest of countries. It launched in Japan on May 15, 2009, while it launched in the United States 10 days later. It also launched in the Middle East after one year on April 7 after obtaining a license by LittleLulu, and offering some Japanese anime and American cartoon series dubbed in Arabic such as Grendizer, Captain Majid, Yu-Gi-Oh, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, etc.. This channel targeted for children and adolescents between 9 and 15. Programming List Current *Beautiful Idol Project Luminous Live (romance, idol) *Captain Yugo series:- **Golden Champion Prince Captain Yugo **Captain Yugo Next **Captain Yugo StarS **Captain Yugo Dreamer **Captain Yugo Superstar **Captain Yugo Movies series *Final Fantasy Angelos The Animated Series:- **Cross of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos ~ Venereum Seditio Z **Ace of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos 2 ~ Venereum Crystallinum Fabula X *Final Fantasy Golden Stories: Concursus Mythica (cut version) *Final Fantasy Silver Stars the Series (cut version) *Gladiator Series **Gladiator of Field AceStriker (2018-2019) *Impulse-240 *Iron Chef Antares series *Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters (romance, tournament) *KoF: Team Fiction ~ The Tournament Series (drama, tournament) *Kouja no Senshi (by Julayla) *Gospel series **Inspector Gospel **Inspector Gospel -R- **New Inspector Gospel *Project Cygnus Technocrat *Sky Pretty Cure Series (by FairySina):- **Sky Pretty Cure **Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ **Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! **The Final Sky Pretty Cure **Unofficial 5th Season *Transformers Dinosaurs Fusion Wars *Uncle Austin of World Story Book Non-Fanon Anime (Japanese and English) *Adventure of Sinbad (Japanese) *Aikatsu! (Japanese) **Aikatsu Stars! (Japanese) **Aikatsu Friends! (Japanese) **Aikatsu on Parade (Japanese) *All Out!! (Japanese and English) *Allison and Lillia (Japanese) *Amnesia (Japanese and English) *Bayblade series (Japanese and English) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Japanese and English) *Black Cat (Japanese and English) *Black Clover (Japanese and English) *Bleach (Japanese and English) *Blue Exorcist (Japanese and English) *Boruto: Naruto Next Generation (Japanese) *Captain Tsubasa 2018 (Japanese) *Cardcaptor Sakura (Japanese and English) *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card (Japanese and English) *Case Closed (Japanese and English) *Cyborg Kuro-Chan (Japanese) *DRAMAtical Murder (Japanese and English) *Digimon series (Japanese and English) *Dragon Ball series (Original, Z, GT) (Japanese and English) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (Japanese and English) *Dragon Ball Super (Japanese and English) *Dream Festival! (Japanese) *Dream Festival! R (Japanese) *elDLIVE (Japanese and English) *Endride (Japanese and English) *Fairy Tail (Japanese and English) *Gintama (Japanese) *Gundam series (Japanese and English) *Haikyuu!! (Japanese and English) *Idaten Jump (Japanese and English) *Inazuma Eleven (Japanese and English) *Inuyasha (Japanese and English) *King of Braves GaoGaiGar (Japanese and English) *Love Live! (Japanese and English) *Love Live! Sunshine (Japanese and English) *Lucky*Star (Japanese and English) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (Japanese and English) *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (Japanese and English) *Megaman: NT Warrior (Japanese and English) *Mobile Fighter Gundam G (Japanese and English) *Mobile Suit Gundam Wings (Japanese and English) *Naruto (Japanese and English) *Naruto Shippuden (Japanese and English) *Neo Angelique Abyss (Japanese) *Neo Angelique Abyss ~ Second Age (Japanese) *Ojamajo Doremi series (Japanese) *One Piece (Japanese and English) *Peacemaker Kurogane (Japanese and English) *Pokemon (Japanese and English) *Pretty Cure series (Japanese and English "as Glitter Force") *Pretty Rhythm (Japanese) *Prince of Stride (Japanese and English) *Prince of Tennis (Japanese and English) *PriPara (Prism Paradise) (Japanese) *Sailor Moon series (Japanese and English) *Sailor Moon Crystal (Japanese and English) *Saint Seiya (Japanese) *Saint Seiya Omega (Japanese) *Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold (Japanese) *Shaman King (Japanese and English) *Slam Dunk (Japanese) *SoltyRei (Japanese and English) *Sonic X (Japanese and English) *The Seven Deadly Sins (Japanese and English) *Transformers Cyberton (Japanese and English) *Transformers Energon (Japanese and English) *Tokyo Mew Mew (Japanese and English) *Yo-Kai Watch (Japanese and English) *Yu-Gi-Oh series (Original, GX, 5D's, Zexal, Arc-V, Vranis) (Japanese and English) *Yuri!!! On Ice (Japanese and English) Non-Fanon American/Canadian/International Cartoons *Atomic Betty *Babar *Beany and Cecil *Bionic Six *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio *The Centurions *Chip and Dale *Darkwing Duck *Dennis the Menace **All-New Dennis the Menace *Denver, the Last Dinosaur *Dinosaucers *Dora the Explorer *Double Dragon *DuckTales (1987) *DuckTales (2017) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *The Flintstones *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *Godzilla **Godzilla: The Series *Goof Troop *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe **The New Adventures of He-Man **Masters of the Universe vs. The Snakemen *Inspector Gadget *Jackie Chan Adventures *Jem *The Jetsons *Jumanji *Kong: The Animated Series *Lassie's Rescue Rangers *LoliRock *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies **Tiny Toon Adventures **Taz-Mania **The Plucky Duck Show **The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries **Baby Looney Tunes **Duck Dodgers **Loonatics Unleashed **The Looney Tunes Show **New Looney Tunes **Looney Tunes Cartoons *Marsupilami *Martin Mystery *M.A.S.K. *The Mask: Animated Series *Men in Black: The Series *Mighty Mouse *Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor *The Mozart Band *My Little Pony / My Little Pony 'n Friends **My Little Pony Tales **My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *My Pet Monster *Mythic Warriors *The Oddball Couple *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Pepper Ann *The Pink Panther Show **Pink Panther and Sons **The Pink Panther **Pink Panther and Pals *Pinky and the Brain *The Real Ghostbusters **Extreme Ghostbusters *Recess *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Samson & Goliath *She-Ra: Princess of Power **She-Ra and the Princesses of Power *The Smurfs *Space Ghost *Spiral Zone *Spongebob Squarepants *Sport Billy *Team Galaxy *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) **Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Tom and Jerry **The Tom and Jerry Show **The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show **Tom & Jerry Kids **Tom and Jerry Tales **The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *Totally Spies **The Amazing Spiez! *The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo *Yogi Bear Arabic-Dubbed Anime/Cartoon *Adventure of Maya the Bee (مغامرات زينة) *The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee (مغامرات نحول) *The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee 1989 (سوار العسل) *The Adventures of Pepero (النسر الذهبي) *Ai no Gakko Cuore Monogatari (أحلى الأيام) *Allison and Lillia (طريق السلام) *Anne of Green Gables (شما في البراري الخضراء) *Around the World with Willy Fog (حول العالم مع السبع المدهش) *Ashita e Free Kick (الضربة الصاعقة) *Ashita no Joe (جو البطل) *Astroganger (غزاة من الفضاء) *Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go (سابق و لاحق) *Bayblade series (بي بليد) *Bôken Korobokkuru (عقلة الأصبع) *Bosco Adventure (سفينة الأصدقاء) *Bow Wow (بوبي) *Captain Future (فارس الفضاء) *Captain Tsubasa (الكابتن ماجد الجزء 1-2) *Captain Tsubasa J (الكابتن ماجد الجزء 3) *Captain Tsubasa ~ Road to 2002 (الشبح) *Captain Tsubasa 2018 (الكابتن تسوباسا) *Case Closed (المحقق كونان) *Chibi Maruko-chan (ماروكو) *Choudenji Robo Combattler V (البطل خماسي) *Christopher Columbus (كريستوف كولومبوس) *Cyborg Kuro-Chan (القط الأسود) *Dash! Yonkuro (السباق الكبير) *Dear Brother... (أخي العزيز) *Digimon: Digital Monsters (أبطال الديجيتال) *Dinosaur War Aizenborg (الرجل الحديدي) *Don Chuck Monogatari / Shin Don Chuck Momogatari (سنان) *Dr. Slump (مغامرات رنا) *Dragon Ball (دراغون بول) *Dragon Ball Z (دراغون بول زد) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (دراغون بول زد كاي) *Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken (داي الشجاع) *Fables of the Green Forest (الغابة الخضراء) *Fairy Princess Minky Momo (حنين) *Future Boy Conan (عدنان و لينا) *Ganbare Genki (فارس الفتى الشجاع) *Ganbare, Kickers! (الهداف) *Heidi, Girl of the Alps (هايدي) *Hello! Sandybell (ساندي بل) *Hoero! Bunbun (بن بن) *Honō no Tōkyūji: Dodge Danpei (الرمية الملتهبة) *Hunter X Hunter (القناص) *Igano Kabamaru (نينجا المغامر كابامارو) *Inazuma Eleven (أبطال الكرة) *Jungle Book, Shounen Mowgli (ماوكلي فتى الأدغال) *Kimba the White Lion (الغابة السعيدة) *Kinkyū Hasshin Saver Kids (الأطفال الأبطال) *Koguma no Misha (القرية الأليفة) *Lady Georgie (جورجي) *Lady Lady!! / Hello, Lady Lynn (ليدي ليدي) *The Legend of Snow White (فلة والأقزام السبعة) *Leo the Lion (حكايات الليث الأبيض) *Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette (البؤساء) *Lightspeed Electroid Albegas (الشجعان الثلاثة) *Little Lord Fauntleroy (الفتى النبيل) *Little Lulu and Her Little Friends (لولو الصغيرة) *Little Memole (ميمي الصغيرة) *The Littl' Bits (بسمة وعبدو) *Little Women II: Jo's Boys (نوار) *Lucy-May of the Southern Rainbow (لوسي) *Magical Circle Guru Guru (رحلات مايكي) *Manga Aesop Monogatari (حكايات لاتنسى) *Manga Sarutobi Sasuke (ساسوكي) *The Many Dream Journeys of Meme (اسألوا لبيبة) *Mazinger Z (مازنجر زد) *Megaman NT Warrior (ميغامان محارب النت) *Miracle Giants Dome-kun (نصف البطل) *Mobile Suit Gundam Wings (أجنحة كاندام) *Moero! Top Striker (الكابتن رابح) *Monarch: The Big Bear of Tallac (لوز وسكر) *Monster Rancher (أدغال ديجيتال) *Moomin (وادي الأمان) *Muteking, The Dashing Warrior (المقاتل المضحك) *Nell the Wandering Girl (مغامرات نوال) *Ninja Senshi Tobikage (النينجا الآلية) *Nobody's Boy: Remi (ريمي) *Ohayou! Spank (سبانك) *Pinocchio: The Series (ماجد لعبة خشبية) *PlaWres Sanshiro (سانشيرو) *Princess Knight (الأميرة ياقوت) *Princess Sarah (سالي) *Remi, Nobody's Girl (دروب ريمي) *Robin Hood (روبن هود: السهم الناري) *Romeo's Blue Skies (عهد الأصدقاد) *The Rose of Versailles (ليدي أوسكار) *Seton Animal Chronicles (مخلص صديق الحيوان) *Serendipity the Pink Dragon (ميمونة ومسعود) *Sherlock Hound (شارلوك هولمز) *Shin Hakkenden (فرسان الأرض) *Slam Dunk (سلام دانك) *Soar High! Isami (زهرة والسيف المضيء) *SoltyRei (الصياد) *The Story of Perrine (بيرين) *The Story of Pollyanna, Girl of Love (بوليانا) *The Swiss Family Robinson: Flone of the Mysterious Island (فلونة) *Takarajima (جزيرة الكنز) *Tales of Little Women (النساء الصغيرات) *Tekken Chinmi (مدرسة الكونغ فو) *Thunderbirds 2086 (فريق الإنقاذ) *Tico of the Seven Seas (الأسرار المحيط) *Tiger Mask Nisei (النمر المقنع) *Time Bouken (رحلة العجائب) *Time Travel Tondekeman (رحلة عنابة) *Tokimeki Tonight (رانزي المدهشة) *Topo Gigio (مغامرات سوسان) *Transformers Energon (المتحولون: إنيرجون) *Trapp Family Story (لحن الحياة) *Tsurikichi Sanpei (الصياد الصغير) *Uchūsen Sagittarius (سهم الفضاء) *UFO Robot Grendizer (مغامرات الفضاء يوفو-جرندايزر) *Voltron: Defender of the Universe (فولترون) *The White Whale of Mu (الحوت الأبيض) *Wonder Beat Scramble (فريق العباقرة) *Yu-Gi-Oh (يوغي) *Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi (صقور الأرض) Category:LittleLulu Studio Category:LittleLulu networks Category:LittleLulu channels Category:User:Lulu62